A content sharing platform may receive millions of messages from users desiring to share media content such as audio, images, and video between user devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, etc.). The media content of these messages may be associated with a common geolocation, a common time period, a common event, and so forth. The users of the content sharing platform may comprise a variety of different demographics (e.g., age, gender, location), may have various preferences for content, may have various levels of social activity, and so forth.